Jason Black
Jason Black is the member of the Uley Pack and phased on his birthday at age 19, he is the cousin of Mason Black, Esteban Black, Jacob Black, Devin Black, Darrell Black, Jacob Joshua Black. He is the uncle of Rebekah Aspen Black, Selena Black and Alfie Black. Biography Early life Jason was born to Demarion Black, Sr and Karlie Bennett who were in they mid 30s. he phased after Jacob making him the sixth to phase and then joined the Uley Pack along with his cousin Mason and Devin. New Moon He is along with Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Jacob and Quinn going after Laurent and is later seen with them watching Paul phase into his wolf and then Jacob fighting and is told to take Bella and Alex as his still watching as Quinn joins in with them to stop Paul along with Sam, he is then along with his brothers going over to Emily's place along with Sam's imprint Sophie Lahote the younger sister of Paul and is listening to Bella saying that Victoria is after her. then he is on patrol with they two new members Seth Clough and Twrgadarn Gwyn they are then chasing after Victoria who is spotted by Jacob Black. Eclipse Jason is along with his cousin mason and his imprint Cheryl and mason's Annabelle Cummings as they are met by Jacob by making fun of him about him and Bella at the bon fire listening to billy telling them about they Ancestors. he is then along with Timothy Coltrane, Jionni Monroe, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V and Jacob Black going over to the Cullen's to attend Bella's graduation and is told by Alice that Victoria has a newborn army coming for them and have agreed to help out but only in wolf form. He along with them then are then looking at Rosalie and Alex auguring over about alex being imprinted on by Paul and is then noticed Rosalie hit her making her fly to the woods and then hears growling and then realized alex has phased. In the morning, he along with Mason Fisher and Collin Littlesea they are on patrol and are told by Sam that the battle is on the way and told Collin and Mason along with Brady who has just come to stay behead. Jason is then shown attacking Darren Parsons a newborn and is then saving Anthony Hill and Simon Gerber from James Snow. he is then outside along with his brothers and leah near Jacob's place. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn he along with the pack as they are on the beach along with there imprints and the new members, Ryan Carlson, Esteban Black, Devin Black, Darrell Black, Sabian Lahote, David Black, Ben Poole and Wilson O'Neal. He is then on the snowy boards along with Mason Black and Rodney Best who has just joined the pack and is then hearing Jacob's howl saying that bella is carrying Edwards baby thinking it is going to kill humans and the tribes. He is watching Jacob breaking away from the Uley Pack and is then watching Seth follow Jacob, he is the one to notice leah missing and is then howling to let Sam and the others that leah has joined them now. He is then talking to Jacob, Seth, leah and timothy to come back but the then say that Jacob will kill the child himself but is unaware that Brady, Collin and Jeff chasing Carlisle, Esme and Emmett then howling to let them now it was a trap and they race of to the Cullen's. They are with Sam telling him that Jacob has going to protect bella then is later told by Sam bella is died. He is outside attacking Edward after Sam was nocked of by Esme and is the attacked by timothy and Leroy Fields and are they stopped by Jacob and Edward saying Jacob has imprinted on the child and can not kill the child now and is watching Embry and Quil join Jacob's pack and is leaving along with Sam. He is then along with both Packs as they are along with the Cullen's and there witnesses and are standing ready as the Volturi arrive. In Alice's vision he is seen attacking Selena Wakeford and Sorcha Wakeford he then later gets killed by Phelan Wakeford the mate of Selena and the younger brother Sorcha, but is later not going to happen when the Volturi head back to where they came from. Physical appearance Wolf Form Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Black line Category:Black Family Category:Uley pack